


12. Nosebleed

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Linhardt is used to waking up with blood dripping down his face and a worried Caspar leaning over him at this point.





	12. Nosebleed

Linhardt is used to waking up with blood dripping down his face and a worried Caspar leaning over him at this point. Looking up and blinking a few times in confusion, seeing the way Caspar’s gaze trails to where his lips are, where the taste of blood lingers.

He’s never been quite unfortunate enough for one of his nosebleeds to occur on the battlefield, though. Well, not until now. He isn’t quite sure what to do about it here. He hates the thought of bleeding out from this, that would be incredibly embarrassing. As if this… condition of his isn’t embarrassing enough.

He thinks about calling out for Caspar but he doesn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention. Instead he just sort of stands there, and hopes that the bleeding will stop soon, even though he knows it probably won’t and he might end up bleeding to death from a simple nosebleed if he doesn’t swallow his pride and find someone with something even remotely resembling an ability to cast white magic.

He’s fortunate that Caspar finds him, because he really wasn’t sure what he was going to do otherwise. Probably just stand there until he fainted from blood loss or just the sight and feel of the stuff. As it is, the taste of blood on his lips turns his stomach.

“Oh, goddess, Lin, you- you’re bleeding again.” Caspar’s pressed a gauntlet to Linhardt’s face and maybe the mage would be grateful if it hadn’t blocked his mouth and his nose, rendering him unable to breathe without the sharp taste of metal and blood.

“I am aware,” Linhardt says distantly, pulling Caspar’s hand away from his face. “I am trying to decide whether it is worth calling a healer to take care of this.”

“No need. I brought some vulneraries along for you!” Caspar grins, holding a bottle out to Linhardt with enthusiasm Linhardt is unable to match on a good day when all his blood is staying inside his body where it belongs.

“Oh. Thank you. It seems unlike you to be this prepared.”

Caspar huffs and crosses his arms. “You’re my friend, Lin. I gotta be ready to help take care of you!”

“Oh.” Linhardt holds the Vulnerary in his hands for a long moment, staring at Caspar. “That’s… appreciated.”

Linhardt is very careful to preserve as much of the vulnerary as he can. He doesn’t really need to, but… well, he feels like Caspar would appreciate having to buy as few of the things as possible.


End file.
